


Ride, Sally, Ride

by flyy0ufools



Series: Season 12 Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Established Relationship, Season/Series 12, Top Jared, Topping from the Bottom, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyy0ufools/pseuds/flyy0ufools
Summary: Jared gets all hot and bothered while watching Jensen film the mechanical bull-riding scene for episode 11: Regarding Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Mustang Sally by Wilson Pickett.

Jared stepped outside his trailer, freshly showered and stripped of Sam. He started walking around set looking for Jensen. Before he’d gone to shower, Jensen had told him he only had one scene left to film and that he’d hopefully be done by the time Jared was all cleaned up. Jensen had seemed a little nervous, almost embarrassed, and Jared wanted to figure out why but he knew Jensen wouldn’t tell him. Normally that meant he would sneak around, stealthily following Jensen until he found out what was going on, but it had been a really long day of filming and Jared was tired and dirty and just really needed to shower. So he let it slide, but he did manage to wash off in record time, hoping to make it back to set before Jensen finished the scene.

He managed to get there in time, and _oh god_ was he glad.

He walked onto the bar set where a large crowd of crew and cast were milling about. There was a low but excited buzz sweeping through the crowd so Jared pushed forward, weaving in between people who were obviously there just to watch whatever was about to take place. When he got closer his eyes immediately fixed on his partner.

Jensen was standing there talking to John, the director du jour. As Jared studied Jensen, making sure to stand in the shadows so that he wouldn’t be seen, he noticed that Jensen was only half-focused on what John was saying. His eyes kept flicking to the left, landing on the impressive form situated in the middle of the room: the mechanical bull.

It took Jared a few moments before everything clicked and he had to turn around and stuff a fist in his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Jensen was going to ride the bull. _Jensen was going to ride the bull._ Jared collected himself then turned back around and pulled out his phone. There was no way in hell he wasn’t going to get a video of this.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few minutes later, Jensen nodded sharply to John and clambered his way over and onto the bull. Everyone in the crowd turned to see the show; people started hooting and hollering and whistling. Suddenly, music started blasting from behind Jared; someone who had known what was happening had come prepared with the perfect background music and high-quality speakers to make sure no one missed out on the fun.

As the first notes of the song washed over the crowd, Jared waited. He didn’t recognize the song, but a few moments later—

_Mustang Sally, think you better slow your mustang down_

Jared grinned and looked up a Jensen, who still hadn’t seen him yet but was looking extremely flustered.

“Oh, fuck you, Brad!” Jensen yelled, but the heat of the curse was missing due to the sight of him straddling a mechanical bull.

 _You been running all over the town now_  
_Oh! I guess I’ll have to put your flat feet on the ground_  
_All you want to do is ride around Sally, ride, Sally, ride_

Jared, who now had the camera on his phone aimed and ready to shoot, couldn’t hold it in any longer and started cracking up. His familiar laugh went directly to Jensen’s ears, who snapped his head towards the sound of Jared’s voice, finding the source immediately.

“Jared? Shit, Jared! What the fuck are you doing here? You were—“ Jensen was cut off when the distinct sound of an engine began to rumble, followed immediately by the bull tilting upwards slowly then leaning back down, steadily picking up speed.

Jensen had one hand up in the air and managed to get out another glare and a “Oh, y’all can go fuck yourselves!” before he smoothed his face over for the shot. This was going in the episode, after all, and he was supposed to look both drunk and happy. Jared just kept laughing as the blare of the music shifted from Wilson Pickett to Ram Jam.

 _Whoa, Black Betty (bam-ba-lam)_  
_Whoa, Black Betty (bam-ba-lam)_  
_Black Betty had a child (bam-ba-lam)_  
_The damn thing gone wild (bam-ba-lam)_

Jared started jumping up in down in glee before he remembered that he was filming this, so he stilled himself, making sure to record every glorious moment of Jensen riding a goddamn mechanical bull. It was supposed to be for blackmail purposes, but as he watched Jensen, enthralled by his partner’s grace and sensuality and pure sex appeal, he felt blood start to rush south and realized that this video might also come in handy for some more horizontal-type activities.

 _She really gets me high (bam-ba-lam)_  
_You know that’s no lie (bam-ba-lam)_  
_She’s so rock steady (bam-ba-lam)_  
_And she’s always ready (bam-ba-lam)_

Jared smirked at the lyrics, thinking they were very fitting for the situation that was currently developing in his pants. God, he was so glad he didn’t miss this.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jensen went through a few full takes of The Ride, Jensen, Ride Scene™, as Jared was calling it in his head. He filmed the second one as well, as a backup, of course. But by the fourth take, Jared was leaning against something—he didn’t even look to see what it was when he shuffled to the side, a table or post, maybe?—and was gripping it hard, his knuckles white.

He was so turned on that he thought if he let go of whatever was grounding him, he might just fling himself over to Jensen and jump his bones in front of fifty people. So he gritted his teeth and bent down, hoping his shirt was hiding the impressive bulge straining at the fly of his jeans. After glancing around he realized that nobody would notice; everyone’s eyes were laser-focused on Jensen. Jared leaned there against the—oh, it was post—and let himself enjoy the show, occasionally shimmying or shaking along to the playlist that Brad had obviously gone to great care to put together for this monumental occasion.

Finally, after more takes than Jared could stand, Jensen hopped off the bull and walked towards Jared. Jensen was walking even more bowlegged than usual, moving carefully like right after he and Jared had—oh, _god_ , Jared could feel his cock pulse underneath the layer of denim.

“Jay—“ Jensen began, sounding slightly pissed off. Jared didn’t care, though, he could barely think straight at this point.

“Shut up!” he said, grabbing Jensen’s wrist and dragging him towards the trailers.

“Dude, I need to shower then go lay down, preferably for three days. God, I’m already sore—“

“I said, _shut up!_ ” Jared hissed, wrenching the door to Jensen’s trailer open and pulling him roughly inside. He spun Jensen around and shoved him up against the door, reaching around to flip the lock.

“Dude!” Jensen yelped.

“You—“ Jared heaved before smashing his lips against Jensen’s, “—are—“ teeth on neck next, and _god_ Jensen had been sweating and it tasted so good, “—driving me—“ Jared pulled back just enough to rip Jensen’s shirts over his head, followed quickly by his own, before baring his teeth back down on Jensen’s chest, “—fucking—“ he reached down, somehow managing to unbutton and unzip both of their pants before yanking them down, “—crazy!” he finished as he spun Jensen around so that his front was pushed up against the door and his ass was rubbing against Jared’s cock.

He nipped at Jensen’s skin, marking a line of bruises down his neck and over his shoulder. They tried to only leave marks in places that were easily concealed by clothing, but Jared knew that tonight, there was no way he could hold back.

“What’s—ungh!” Jensen choked back a moan as Jared started in on what was going to be a particularly impressive hickey,. “What’s got you so worked up?”

“What’s— _are you fucking kidding me?!_ ” Jared almost shouted before spinning Jensen back around, a look of incredulity on his face. Then he saw Jensen’s expression: the knowing smirk, the lust-blown eyes, the flush heating his pale skin. “Oh, you fucker! You did all of that on purpose?” Jensen just kept on smirking, lifting in eyebrow in invitation.

“Oh, it’s on!” Jared pulled Jensen away from the wall and they stumbled towards the bed, tripping over their pants and shoes before managing to kick everything away. Jared kept his lips attached to Jensen’s body, though it didn’t matter where. He got some lips, of course, a bit of ear, jaw, a nipple, a bicep, both hips, the inside of Jensen’s left thigh—how’d he get down there? Jared was momentarily confused, too turned on for his synapses to be firing properly—or at all—before he realized that they were already laid out on the bed. Jared was on top of Jensen but Jensen immediately flipped them over and straddled Jared’s hips.

“You want me to ride you, Jay?” he asked breathlessly, an evil glint in his eyes. Jared’s brain short-circuited and all he could do was moan. “Because I will. In fact…” Jensen lifted himself up and pulled Jared’s cock back, lining it up with his hole.

“Jen!” Jared managed to gasp out. Neither he nor Jensen were always the top or always the bottom, but for some reason Jensen very rarely rode him like this, and Jared was suddenly scared that Jensen was going to hurt himself.

Jensen slid smoothly down onto Jared’s cock, ass flush against Jared’s balls, and for a moment Jared thought he was going to come right then and there.

“What the fuck, Jen?” he breathed out.

“Knew if you saw that scene it’d drive you crazy,” Jensen whispered. He locked his knees around Jared’s hips before rising up and then slamming back down. Jared keened. “Knew you’d want me like this. Knew I wouldn’t wanna make you wait,” Jensen’s voice was hoarse with pure need, and he was setting a brutally fast pace. Jared didn’t think he’d last another two minutes. Hell, he’d be lucky if he lasted one.

“So…” Jensen continued, and Jared swore his lover’s voice was pushing him towards the edge as much as his ass was, “prepped myself before.”

“Oh _fuck,_ ” Jared moaned, “ _fucking hell, Jen._ ”

“You know—“ Jensen was gasping now, and Jared knew it was because he trying not to come yet, “how many fingers I got— _fuck_ “ he moaned long and low as Jared angled his hips just slightly, hitting Jensen’s prostate every time he dropped down, “before I came?”

“Oh god, oh fuck, you already came? Shit, Jen how many? _How many?_ ” Jared begged. He had to know, and he knew that whatever number Jensen said would push him over the edge.

“Five,” Jensen breathed, and Jared came white-hot and harder than he had in months.

“Jen, Jen, Jen,” he panted. He could feel his come spilling into Jensen, filling him up so much that it started leaking out of him, which made Jared pulse a few more times. “Oh my god, Jen!”

“ _Fuck, Jay,_ ” Jensen moaned as his hole fluttered and thick, sticky ropes of come spilled out onto Jared’s stomach.

“Oh, god, you—oh, god, I didn’t even touch you!” Jared’s eyes rolled back. They’d both come untouched before but it still drove him mad with lust every time it happened. “ _Fuck,_ ” he said. He could feel his cock already start to harden again.

“Seriously?” Jensen lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “So fucking hot, Jay. Fuck, you’re gonna kill me someday, y’know that?” Jensen’s head rolled back in pleasure as he continued to ride Jared all the way back to hardness and over into oblivion again. Immediately after Jared came for the second time, Jensen came—again—untouched.

“ _Jay, Jay, Jay…_ ” This time it was Jensen’s turn to chant his lover’s name.

“Oh god, oh god, _ohmygod,_ ” Jared moaned. “Jen, baby…”

He was vaguely aware of Jensen pulling himself off Jared and falling to the side, of wrapping his arms around Jensen and tugging him against his chest—come and sweat be damned—before Jensen passed out. He kissed Jensen’s temple and snuggled closer. _Best scene ever_ was Jared’s last thought before his mind went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think the Js actually say the word "fuck" that often when they're, you know, fucking?


End file.
